


Chillin

by Cerulean_Batgirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Batgirl/pseuds/Cerulean_Batgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has started to comfortably hang around the manor. It's a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chillin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Bruce walked in on Jason cleaning his wounds at the kitchen table one rainy afternoon. Jason grinned, blood dripping from his bottom lip. And numerous other areas on his person, Bruce noted with hidden concern. “Alfred is not going to be happy with you,” Bruce looked at the dirty floor as he located the bandages. “Why didn't you just go to the cave.” He stated, more of a scolding towards Jason than a question.

“Ahhhh, I thought I'd mess up daddy billionaire's fancy house a bit.” Bruce shot him a classic Batman glare. Much to his dismay, Jason only kept on grinning. Bruce was reminded of the tremendously annoying fact that his children were very much accustomed to the glare which made members of the Justice League shiver. In comparison, the look was basically adorable to his family.

“Yoooo.....” Tim bounced into the kitchen with a laptop under his arm. He blankly stared at Jason for a moment.

“What the fuck are you looking at, nerd?” Jason spit some blood out onto the floor. Bruce's eyes widened. Jason mentally promised himself that he would clean that up. In a minute.

“Noooo....” Tim shook his head, never breaking eye contact with Jason. He backed slowly out of the kitchen, heading to the opposite side of the manor.

Once Tim was out of sight, Jason smirked as he knelt down to clean the floor. Bruce looked at him in disapproval. “What?” Jason shrugged, “I like messing with him. He knows I don't hate him. Probably. Eh,” he mumbled the last part noncommittally. Bruce either didn't hear or politely didn't respond as he attempted to disinfect Jason's multiple cuts.

“Ow, damn.” Jason twitched his arm away. “You're the least gentle human being on the planet.”

“I didn't realize you grew up to be so...sensitive.” Bruce stated. Jason huffed in protest.

"Whatever. Is there anything good to eat in the fridge?" Jason asked. "I'm starving."

Bruce quietly muttered, "And I'm Batman."

Jason squinted at him. “Did you just try to make a dad joke?”

Bruce aggressively dismissed the accusation as his cheeks turned red.


End file.
